


When Death comes knocking.

by MichaelMansi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMansi/pseuds/MichaelMansi
Summary: Death usually arrives when the body passes, but in some cases He makes an exception.





	When Death comes knocking.

When death comes knocking

Epilogue  
Throughout history, Death has had many faces. The Grim Reaper, Mot, Thanatos and Ankou are some of many different personifications around the world.  
Some see Death as evil; others see it as good. A dreadful end or a sweet embrace.  
Death however is neutral, it doesn’t discriminate between men or woman, rich or poor, whether they deserve it, or not. Some of the living deserve to die and some of the death deserve to live. But who is Death to decide?

  
In contrary to popular belief, Death doesn’t end life. He’s just the guide to what comes after. Each culture sees Death as something different and they also see what comes after death as something unique. Each culture decides where they go. Death guides them to a point and let’s them choose. Heaven, Hell, Walhalla or nothing.  
Death only arrives when the body is dead. But in some cases, He makes an exception.  
 

The daughter  
“I’ll let you know when the results get back from the lab. With a bit of luck, I get them tonight.” The doctor put the blood sample in his case.  
“Thank you, doctor. Will my daughter be okay?”  
“Don’t worry madam. With the right medication and enough rest, she’ll be alright. I’ll call you as soon as I get the results back.”

  
That night both parents were watching tv in the living room. They were both concerned about their only daughter. They heard the rain against the window. Suddenly, someone knocked in the door. The father opened. On the doormat stood a long man. His long coat was wet from the rain and he was holding an umbrella in his left hand. He spoke softly. “Good evening, I’m here for your daughter. May I come in?”

  
Confused the father let the stranger inside. The man wiped his feet on the mat, put his umbrella next to the door and hung his coat on the coatrack. Underneath his coat he was wearing a brown shirt and grey pants. His black shoes shined.  
He pointed to the couch. “Take a seat.” The mother rose from her seat. “Can I offer you something to drink?” The stranger smiled. “No thank you madam, I won’t be staying for long.”

  
“What do you know about my daughter?” The father sat down. “Did the doctor send you?” The stranger flashed a smile. “No, he didn’t send me. But he’ll be calling soon.” The parents looked at him, frowning. “How do you know that?” The mother asked. “I know many things”, the stranger spoke, “and I know about your daughter.” His expression hardened. “She doesn’t have a lot of time left; the results show she has a rare disease. The treatment will be long and painful. And it won’t work.”

  
“Wait a second!” the father interrupted, “you can’t just barge into someone’s house and tell them their daughter is dying!”

  
The stranger smiled again. “You don’t have to believe me. The doctor will call with the same message in a couple of minutes. If you don’t believe me, at least believe him.”

  
The phone rang. The mother picked up. “Good evening doctor.” She stayed silent and tears started rolling down her face. She put down the phone. “He’s right.” She whispered. “The doctor said the same, word for word.” She looked the stranger in his eyes. “Can you help our daughter?”

  
The stranger sat up straight. “Yes, I can help her. But only with your permission. Like I said before the treatment will be painful. Your daughter will suffer for six, maybe eight weeks, and then she’ll pas. I can take her with me now and make sure she won’t suffer. She’ll be back in bed tomorrow morning. And she’ll never be in pain again.”

  
“Get out of here!” the father was furious. “I won’t give my daughter to a fool like you! Over my dead body.”

  
The stranger stood up. “Maybe not yours, but most certainly hers. I’ve noticed my presence isn’t appreciated here. I wish the both of you a good night.” The stranger put on his coat, grabbed his umbrella and left. The father followed him outside, but the stranger was gone.

  
They brought their daughter to the hospital the next day. And waited.

  
Seven weeks later

  
A small grave. An even smaller coffin. The treatment didn’t work. The request for euthanasia was denied. The patient was too young to completely understand the situation. After a final seizure, her heart stopped. It was raining at her funeral. There weren’t a lot of people. One of them was a long man in a black coat. Next to him stood a little girl. Despite the grim mood, she was smiling. The parents recognized both the man and the girl. But before they could talk with them, they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this for a school assignment, but I wanted to share it.  
> Kudos & feedback are appreciated.


End file.
